With the gaining popularity of mobile phones and mobile/tablet computers, virtual and augmented reality applications are becoming more approachable by the general public. However, as augmented and virtual realities become more widely accepted, there are numerous challenges to create an interface understandable and navigable by a wide variety of users. One aspect of virtual and augmented reality (VAR) scenes is that it is difficult to represent the contents of a VAR scene that mimics the real world on a display that can only represent a fixed range of photometric parameters at once. As a VAR scene consists of content in multiple directions, the diverse range of photometric content represented can often be much wider than would typically be expressed in an image or other digital or non-digital medium. Existing approaches attempt to remap some photometric parameters such as exposure to a narrower dynamic range using a static function. Since a user's eyes naturally do not have such a dynamic range and since the static function often loses relative exposure information for the purpose of preserving detail, results often look unnatural. Thus there is a need in the virtual and augmented reality field to create a new and useful method for displaying photometrically diverse virtual and augmented reality scenes on a display. This invention provides such a new and useful method for displaying photometrically diverse VAR scenes on a display of limited photometric range.